Necropedophile
by soul punisher
Summary: She loved children. Graphic.


**Yup. Here's another one. In case you didn't notice the "graphic" I put on the description then… GRAPHIC! Seriously, this isn't Fluttershy-froo-frooy-business, so no crying. Anyways, I'm getting tired of writing gore stories so this might be my last one. I'll focus on comedies and Devils in the future. Enjoy.**

**/**

She loved children.

She always had and always will. She spent most of her time with them. After all, it was her job. Yes, Cheerilee loved her children. She loved playing with them, teaching them, anything. So it was rare to not see her in the classroom. The typical pony would assume she would be at home, especially at this time of night, but she was not to be found there either.

No, Cheerilee was spending the darkest hours at the cemetery gates, preparing herself with a spade and an oil lantern. This is how she had been spending her nights for the last month—it was so enthralling, so exciting! It was hard not to go forth and spring into action. Yet, nothing was stopping her from entering. It was something she did on her own; she would wait and test her own patience so it would build up into a glorious burst.

An hour passed before her body took control of her mind and pushed open the cast-iron gates guarding the dead. She held the lantern at eye level, keeping a weak light in front of her. Cheerilee began questioning why she even needed it anymore; she had been through the graveyard so many times now, she considered it her second home. She dragged the shovel behind her, which occasionally bumped up due to a small pebble or something of the sort. The purple teacher sauntered forth, barely containing herself. She was getting closer—she could feel it!

And that's when she saw them. Three tombstones, all line perfectly together with disturbed dirt.

"Applebloom. Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle." Cheerilee read in order, licking her lips.

She felt goosebumps form on her coat. Her breathing became difficult to control as he stood in front of the graves, looking at their tombstones. It was only a matter of seconds before she placed her lantern down, stood on her hindlegs and took her shovel into her forelegs, pressing it against the rather damp dirt before her.

Cheerilee managed to dig up the earth filly's corpse in a surprising amount of time, within the half-hour. At first she was astonished at her speed, but then she remembered she had only buried them a few inches under to make sure she didn't have to waste time digging the bodies in the future. Besides, physical labor wasn't exactly her strong suite.

At the sight of a paled Applebloom, she tossed her shovel aside and with both her hooves around the filly's tiny body, Cheerilee kissed her greasy forehead. The teacher let the foreplay continue down to the deceased's mouth, but quickly regained control and laid Applebloom on fresh ground. She would have to wait until her friends were up and ready to play.

An hour passed before a pegasus and unicorn filly were laid next to Applebloom, resting eternally. Their respective graves were excavated and shallow. Cheerilee stared at the three students with wide eyes. She then shifted her grasp on her shovel and began rubbing the spade's handle against her nethers, just for a quick fix. The direct contact instantly caused her to lubricate, more so than usual. She struggled not to moan too loudly as her body shook with pure joy. She must've been really excited tonight.

But now time for masturbating was over. Now was time for support pleasure.

The purple pony dropped her equipment and walked over to Sweetie Belle. She stared at the filly's opened eyes for a bit before walking and stopping right on top of her.

"Oh Sweetie… I love you… I do." She gave a gently smile prior to chuckling. "I love Scootaloo and Applebloom too, but they have to wait. There's only one of me after all."

Then, almost suddenly, Cheerilee locked lips with the dead. Her lips tickled against Sweetie Belle's, causing her to shiver and urging her for more. The teacher's tongue swayed horizontally along the child's mouth, asking permission to enter. She giggled when she realized that she didn't need permission. And so she licked her from the inside, salivating her oral cavity and heating the cold rotten flesh residing within.

This was getting too good. She had to satisfy. Cheerilee brought a hoof to her vagina and began rubbing her lips once again, allowing heat and motion to emerge where it truly mattered. With her free hoof, she began circling the unicorn's own lips, creating more pleasure. The smell of sex filled and heated the air as Cheerilee began bucking her hips, slow at first, but rapidly increased in speed. It was not long before she brought her hips onto the ghost white corpse, humping the body vigorously as she did so. Finally, with one last buck, she released all her juices onto her student's virgin hole, creating a syrupy ejaculate to stick between her and Sweetie Belle. It was difficult to fight a moan of pure ecstasy as her juices flowed out, and even more difficult to stop humping the beautiful cadaver. The sweet nectar of sauces gushed together with all the liquids present, including her lubrication, being a mix of her own pre-fluids and the filly's decomposing skin.

Although she had ejected on her, Cheerilee couldn't help but feel upset at the quickness of her performance. She did not want it to end there. Reaching up for air (as she had not stopped kissing until now), the teacher stretched for her shovel, hoping to use it as… an extra tool of lust. She grasped the wooden handled, which was still wet from her earlier self, and gazed at the spade for a moment, admiring its sharp steel head and compact durability.

After analyzing the tool, she went to using it; she brought the shovel's head to Sweetie Belle's dead cheek, grazing it ever so gently as she motioned the steel plate down the filly. Cheerilee stopped the shovel once she reached Sweetie Belle's delicate neck. She took a minute to properly lick the filly's throat, up and down, marinating with drool and making out with her flesh as she did so (all while keeping the shovel on her neck). Once she felt the unicorn's neck was wet enough, Cheerilee raised her head from the corpse and without warning, hammered the hilt of the shovel down onto Sweetie Belle. The blade sliced halfway through the virgin's neck instantly, only to be stopped by the bone of the spinal cord. Black blood spewed out at first, wetting Scootaloo and Applebloom who were nearby, but quickly died down to a dark waterfall of death. Cheerilee felt her clitoral gland become instantly stimulated at the sight. She hastily dove her head to the blood oozing laceration and began slurping loudly, ignoring the shovel still lodged in her victim's veiny throat.

With some quenched thirst, Cheerilee raised her bloodied mouth up once again, parting herself from Sweetie Belle's mutilated corpse. Unfortunately the shovel had wedged in quite well into Sweetie Belle and was not easy to pull out. After some mad twisting and harsh tugging, she managed to pull the shovel from her student's body, but not without ripping extra muscle tissue. The purple mare tossed her stained shovel aside for later fun, as now she wanted more quality time with her child.

Cheerilee position herself down to the unicorn's vagina, her face just inches from it. But before drinking, she took a couple of seconds to appreciate the view her lantern offered her—such a beautiful filly. Wasting no more time, Cheerilee lunged forward and began slobbering like a rabid animal against Sweetie Belle's cold vaginal lips. She knew this was not the way to please another, but she was getting greedy. If anything, Sweetie Belle should be thanking _her_! The teacher felt her hips returning to that bucking motion again as he tonged the clitoris, and eventually, her urethra. She was beginning to lose control as her lower body started humping the ground. After some more tongue fucking, Cheerilee spilled onto the earth below her, too far in ecstasy to care that her coat was now stained in her own juices and dirt. But it did not stop there, no, she could not help but slither her pink tentacle into Sweetie Belle's anus. The saliva, the parasitic pus, the rectal slime, it was too good to resist! And so she orgasmed again, releasing more sap on the dirt.

She was almost done now; all she needed to do was deliver one last gift.

Cheerilee grabbed her shovel again, but this time, position the head right up against Sweetie's hot crotch, which was still sticky from before. She made sure the steel plate aligned with the unicorn's entrance so that there would be a swift and vertical entering. Holding the wooden handle with her left hoof and holding Sweetie Belle's knee with her right hoof, Cheerilee jammed her toy toward the body with a mighty thrust. The metal hit hard against the dead's skin, tearing the top and bottommost points of the vaginal opening by a couple centimeters. Cheerilee pulled the blade back, took a breath in, inserted again, and again, and again. With each hit she was able to tear more and more fleshing ripping the hole and cutting the clitoris in half. She was even able to cut through the perineum, leaving no muscle or flesh to separate the anus and vagina. Yet so far in, she continued pushing through, chopping and slicing the filly's decaying body in half. And so her cutting continued until she reached the stomach, which was rotten and curdled.

Cheerilee smiled at the opened autopsy as she placed her spade aside. She was to begin masturbating again until she noticed that she had forgotten all about Applebloom and Scootaloo!

"Oh, I'm sorry Sweetie Belle, but your time is up." The sadistic teacher told with a sad smile. However, her smile became a full out grin quickly after. "But don't fret! Once I finish with your friends, it will be your turn again!"

She lived up to her cheery attitude as she got up and walked over to Scootaloo. If she knew this would be this much fun, Cheerilee would've killed the crusaders years ago. After all…

She loved children.


End file.
